Family?
by April Uchiha
Summary: Perjalanan Naruto dan Hinata?
1. chapter 1

_Ini sekedar coretan cerpen hehe dari pada nganggur mending di nikmatin readers kan.._

 **Langsung ja..**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang duduk di kursi cafe dekat dengan jendela.

Tangannya mengaduk pelan minumannya dan pandangannya tertuju pada luar jendela yang menampakkan suasana pagi yang mulai mendung tetapi orang-orang masih berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Gadis itu tidak fokus, pandangannya kosong menerawang.

Terlihat laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan senyuman yang lebar berjalan menuju gadis yang sedang melamun itu.

"Hinata.." Sapa laki-laki pada gadis yang sedang tersentak karena ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Ah o-ohayou N-Naruto-kun.." Ucap gadis yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu dengan terbata dan pipi yang merona.

'Ada yang aneh saat Naruto-kun memanggilku' Batin Hinata yang tak nyaman tapi belum menemukan apa penyebab keresahannya.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu mengambil tempat yang berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Kau t-tak ingin pesan s-sesuatu N-Naruto-kun?" Tawar Hinata yang akan memanggil pelayan.

"Tidak usah Hinata.. Aku hanya akan memberi dua kabar gembira setelah itu aku harus segera pergi." Kata Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"A-aku juga ingin b-bercerita penting.. e-entah bagi N-Naruto-kun ini kabar yang b-baik atau b-buruk." Ujar Hinata sedikit gugup dan resah.

"Ok ok.. tapi setelah aku ya.. aku tak sabar nih.." Ucap Naruto cepat.

"Hihi b-baiklah N-Naruto-kun dulu." Hinata mengalah sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou.. nah kabar yang pertama.. aku akan meneruskan perusahaan Tou-chan sebentar lagi.. aku sudah menantikan ini sejak lama sewaktu masih kuliah untuk bisa menjadi yang pantas menggantikan tou-chan.."

Jelas kabar pertama Naruto dengan bahagia.

"Waaah.. selamat ya N-Naruto-kun.. salah satu i-impianmu terwujud." Kata Hinata yang juga ikut senang.

"hehe arigatou.. dan yang kedua kau tak akan percaya ini.." Natuto menggantungkan ucapannya dengan nada yang sangat bahagia.

Dan Hinata yang terlihat mengerucut karena dibuat penasaran oleh Naruto tapi dalam hati gadis itu mulai gelisah tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur kota Konoha dengan deras beserta angin. Sepertinya badai ini akan lama.

"Baiklah.. baiklah jangan manyun seperti itu.. wah hujan, tak apa nanti kau kuantar dengan mobil.."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan keluar jendela dan kembali menatap Hinata yang memandangi jendela.

"K-kabarmu N-Naruto-kun.." Jawab Hinata.

"Iya iya.. AKU JADIAN DENGAN SAKURA-CHAN.. kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku lagi dan dia sudah melunak karena aku yang terus mengejarnya dan dia bilang dia juga menyukaiku.. kau bisa percaya itu? Kurasa aku masih belum mempercayainya tapi kenyataannya Sakura-chan adalah kekasihku sekarang.. senangnyaa.."

Kata Naruto panjang lebar yang bahagianya membuat suarannya juga ikut membesar dan hampir seluruh cafe mendengarnya.

Ctaarrr.. kilapan petir terlihat jelas di sudut pandang Hinata saat mendengar kabar kedua Naruto.

Hinata yang sudah mematung dengan wajah yang pucat, mata yang membulat penuh, tubuhnya bergetar.

Hanya dengan mendengar kata yang ditekankan oleh Naruto, Hinata sudah tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi.

Bagi Hinata sekarang yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya Namikaze Naruto yang sedang sangat bahagia yang tak mengetahui sehancur apa hatinya saat ini.

Mau tak mau Hinata tak ingin membuat Naruto berbalik sedih mendengar tentang kabar darinya.

Hinata memeluk pelan perut ratanya.

"Selamat Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata tanpa terbata seperti biasannya bahkan suaranya tidak bergetar sama sekali dengan senyuman tulus terpatri di wajah ayunya.

"Kau memang Sahabatku yang terbaik Hinata. Aku akan mentraktirmu kapan-kapan yah.. sekarang aku tak bisa berlama-lama aku harus menemani Sakura-chan dia takut petir. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan, cepat.."

kata Naruto dengan cepat terlihat terburu-buru dan terus menerus mengecek ponselnya.

"Tidak jadi.. kau pergilah kasihan Sakura-chan." Usir Hinata lembut masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Hinata mulai menyeruput minuman hangatnya yang sekarang sudah dingin dan segera memakai mantel tebalnya.

"Apa-apaan.. cepat ceritakan yang penting itu Hinata.." Naruto melihat gerak gerik Hinata yang bersiap akan pergi. Bukannya dia akan pergi bersamaku kenapa tak bilang.

"Tidak terlalu penting hanya cerita-cerita seperti biasanya.. kapan-kapan aku ceritakan.. kau pergilah pada Sakura-chan.. Aku buru-buru.

Sayonara Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata segera berjalan setelah melihat iris saphire Naruto yang indah sekali lagi.

"Hei apa itu.. Hinataaa.."

Naruto yang akan mengejar Hinata dihentikan oleh dering ponselnya dan langsung mengangkatnya tanpa babibu karena yang menghubunginya adalah Sakura terdengar dari Naruto yang menyebut 'Sakura-chan'.

Sekarang Hinata sadar apa yang aneh dari panggilan Naruto padanya.

Hanya 'Hinata' tak ada embel-embel 'chan' seperti biasanya dan suffix itu sudah berpindah pada Sakura.

 **TBC 》**


	2. chapter 2

.

Hinata menerobos hujan dengan berjalan agak cepat sambil terus memeluk perutnya seolah melindungi sesuatu dari cuaca yang dingin.

Hujan menutupi kesedihan Hinata, tetapi hujan tak bisa menutupi beberapa air mata yang terus terusan mengalir ke pipinya.

Naruto adalah seseorang yang seperti matahari bagi Hinata. Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat amat ia cintai dengan setulus hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ia tahu jika Naruto menyukai Sakura dan menganggap dirinya sendiri hanyalah sahabat.

Ia tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya pada Naruto karena tak ingin jika pemuda itu pergi dari sisinya.

Ia terus bertahan dalam keadaan apa pun yang membuatnya menderita agar Naruto tak pergi dari sisinya.

Ia terus menekan perasaannya yang meluap-luap agar selalu bisa di sisi Naruto.

Menahan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk ingin dilepaskan agar ia bisa di sisi Naruto.

Meski semua itu hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Semua berantakan ketika perasaan Naruto ditolak oleh Sakura lagi.

Naruto yang frustasi pergi ketempat alkohol dan Hinata dihubunginya karena sudah terbiasa jika ada masalah Naruto segera memanggil Hinata di mana pun, kapan pun dan dalam keadaan apa pun Hinata selalu datang.

Malam itu berlalu sangat cepat.

Kejadian yang berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan keduanya terutama Hinata.

Kejadian itu seminggu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Naruto di cafe tadi dan tujuan Hinata bertemu Naruto tadi ingin menceritakan tentang hasil dari kejadian malam itu yang sekarang sedang tumbuh dalam perutnya.

Tetapi entah takdir atau nasib yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun hanya demi Naruto, agar tak mengganggu kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Naruto dan membawa perasaannya sendiri jauh dari Naruto.

Menyusuri pinggiran jalan Hinata memutuskan segera membereskan tempat tinggalnya dan pindah yang jauh mungkin pedesaan terpencil dengan halaman yang luas berisikan kehijauan alam bisa membuatnya membaik.

Mengingat Hinata adalah gadis yatim piatu dan tak mempunyai teman tetap maka tidak terlalu sulit untuk melakukan semua itu karena tak ada yang mengganggu dirinya dengan si junior kecil.

Hinata juga memutuskan untuk melupakan Naruto sebisa mungkin dan fokus pada masa depannya yang baru.

Jujur, Hinata menyimpan rasa benci pada Naruto tapi ia dikalahkan oleh cintanya tapi untuk sekarang dan seterusnya ia bisa sedikit demi sedikit membenci Naruto dan segera melupakannya.

Lalu Hinata tersenyum tulus ke depan sambil mengusap perutnya pelan mengingat keindahan di masa mendatang.

4 years later..

"Apa-apaan kau Shika.. kau saja yang pergi kesana aku tidak akan pergi." Ucap Naruto yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Hei.. ini suruhan langsung oleh kaa-san mu Naruto. Kau, itu kan mall uzumaki itu didirikan kaa-san mu apa salahnya jika hanya mengikuti acara itu sebentar. Hitung-hitung kau refreshing."

Bujuk Shikamaru yang ikut terpancing emosinya.

"Tidak, aku akan fokus di sini dan fokus pada pencarian Hinata."

Kata Naruto keras lalu menegak minuman dingin setelah ia ambil dari kulkas kecil yang ada di ruangannya.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening karena Naruto mengucapkan nama Hinata.

Naruto yang sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya, duduk di kursi tamu dan mata yang terpejam erat.

Shikamaru tahu Hinata itu siapa.

Hinata adalah sahabat Naruto, orang yang Naruto cari selama empat tahun ini tanpa berhenti atau pun membiarkan diri Naruto sendiri tidur dengan tenang.

Dan membuat Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris Naruto ini pun otomatis terkena imbasnya.

Hinata adalah orang yang selalu bersama dengan Naruto dari waktu SMA sampai lulus kuliah.

Shikamaru tau jika Hinata memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat pada Naruto tapi gadis itu menyuruhnya tetap bungkam dan pura-pura tak tahu akan hal itu.

Shikamaru juga tahu kenapa Naruto yang juga sahabat baiknya ini berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Hinata yang hilang, ia tahu sebabnya.

Karena sahabat kuningnya ini sudah jatuh cinta lama pada si lavender.

Hanya karena perasaan obsesi sementara pada Sakura yang susah ditaklukan dan mengabaikan Hinata yang menahan perasaan cintanya.

Kini Naruto menyesal karena menyepelekan Hinata yang terpenting dalam Hidupnya.

Setelah satu bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura dan menyadari Hinata yang tak pernah menghubunginya hilang tanpa jejak.

Naruto menjadi lebih uring-uringan karena tak bisa menghubungi Hinata dan segera ia memutuskan Sakura yang selalu membebaninya mencari Hinata.

Shikamaru sebenarnya kasihan pada sahabatnya yang sedang memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan tapi mungkin ini karma untuk Naruto yang memang sudah tau perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya tapi mengabaikannya, memilih mengejar Sakura.

 **TBC 》**


	3. chapter 3

Hehe gomen kalok jelek ya minna..

Selamat menikmati..

Dering ponsel Naruto memecahkan ruangan hening itu.

Naruto segera mengangkatnya setelah melihat si penelfon dan kini melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Hai kaa-chan.. ada apa?" Tanya santai Naruto.

"APANYA YANG ADA APA. AKU TAHU JIKA KAU TAK MAU MENURUTI OMONGAN SHIKAMARU. JADI BIAR KUPERJELAS YA NARUTO. KAA-CHAN MU INI INGIN KAU PERGI KE ACARA PEMBUKAAN MALL YANG DI IMPIKAN OLEH KAA-CHAN MU INI SUDAH SEDARI LAMA. MENGERTI???"

Dari seberang telfon sana suara Uzumaki Khusinah terdengar kencang bahkan Shikamaru yang berdirinya di seberang meja berhadapan dengan Naruto pun terdengar jelas teriakan si nyonya Uzumaki.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan dan Naruto yang seempat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga mendelik ke arah Shikamaru yang tertawa.

Naruto mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ketelinganya.

"T-tapi kaa-chan. D-di sini masih b-banyak kerjaan."

Kenapa kegagapan Hinata menular ke Naruto. Mungkin saking rindunya Naruto.

"JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN. KERJAAN DI SANA MASIH BISA DI PENDING DAN PEMBUKAAN MALL KU ITU BESOK TAK BISA DI PENDING. JIKA KAU INGIN NAMA MU KU JABUT DARI SUSUNAN NAMA KELUARGA MAKA KAU TAK USAH DATANG." Teriakan itu makin terdengar jelas.

Entah seperti apa pita suara Khusinah.

Setelah mengancam Naruto yang bergidik ngeri merasakan kemarahan kaa-channya, Khusinah segera mematikan telfonnya.

"Ah telingaku." Kata Nauto sambil mengorek kupingnya pelan.

"Sudah ku bilangkan." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Yare yare.. pesankan tiket ke Suna." Perintah Natuto dan berganti tempat kini duduk di singgahsananya dan mulai memeriksa dokumen.

"Mendokusei.." Tanggap Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan.

Di lain tempat sepasang anak kembar sedang bermain di taman anak-anak.

Mereka sangat lincah ke sana dan ke mari bermain.

Sedangkan wanita berambut indigo sepinggul itu sedang duduk di kurai taman tak jauh dari si kembar mengawasi keduanya sambil sesekali ikut tertawa.

"Kaa-chaaaaan lihat nii-chan memakan es klimku lagiii."

Adu salah satu si kembar sambil menunjuk ke arah si kembar yang satu lagi.

"Cuman sedikit nalu-chaaan." Goda anak laki-laki sambil mendekat lagi pada anak perempuan itu.

Melihat si kembar berulah lagi wanita yang memakai balutan dress simpel berwarna lavender lembut itu segera mengambil tindakan sambil sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Boruto-kun jangan usil yaa.. kasihan naruko-chan.. memang kemana es krim yang kaa-chan belikan untuk Boru-kun tadi?"

Ucap dan tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si kembar.

"Dah abisss hehe.."

Jawab anak laki-laki yang bernama Hyuuga Boruto itu dengan tertawa menunjukkan kedua tangannya kosong dan anak perempuan yang bernama Hyuuga Naruko itu berusaha menutupi es krimnya yang terus menerus ingin di raih Boruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi beli es krim lagi ya.. Naru-chan mau lagi hm? Nanti kaa-chan belikan banyak kue juga tapi janji jangan menyusahkan oba-san saat kaa-san tinggal kerja nanti ya?" Bujuk wanita itu.

"Siap kaa-chan~.." Jawab serempak kembar.

"Wakatta.. sekarang kita berangkat ke es krim dan kue.."

Ajak wanita sambil menggandeng tangan-tangan sikembar kanan kiri.

"Yeiiii.." Teriak senang Boruto dan Naruko.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis melihat tingkah laku anak kembarnya yang menggemaskan.

Pancaran mata lavender yang ia miliki sangat bercahaya sekaligus meneduhkan.

Wanita yang seperti malaikat tak bersayap itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata sewaktu hamil ia bertempat tinggal di pedesaan kecil Suna tetapi terpaksa untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya ia harus ke kota dan mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk biaya hidupnya.

Beruntung di kota ia bertemu nenek yang baik hati menolongnya dan mengajak Hinata tinggal di rumahnya karena merasa kasihan pada Hinata yang hamil tua.

Liku-liku yang di alaminya sewaktu hamil memang menyiksanya tetapi ia bisa melewati itu semua dengan lancar.

Setelah Hinata melahirkan di kembar ia berusaha membangun bisnis untuk biaya menghidupi kedua anaknya dan juga nenek yang menolongnya.

Berkat usaha Hinata dengan berbekal semangat dari kembar mungilnya ia berhasil mendirikan butik impiannya.

Memang dari dulu Hinata bermimpi mendirikan butik impian rancangannya.

Karena sudah terkenal di seluruh Suna kini secara langsung cabang dari butik Hinata di undang untuk di tempatkan di salah satu mall terbesar yang baru di Suna ini.

Hinata benar-benar bersyukur untuk kehidupannya saat ini meski menjadi orang tua tunggal adalah hal yang terkadang sulit tapi ia terus berjuang untuk si kembar, semangatnya hidup.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengecup kedua kening anaknya yang sedang memakan es krim dengan tenang lalu memandangnya aneh yang tersenyum sendiri.

TBC 》


	4. chapter 4

.

Esoknya..

Selesai acara pembukaan mall baru Naruto sibuk diseret kaa-channya ke sana ke mari untuk melihat-lihat isi dari mall yang besarnya 'wow' ini.

Tiba-tiba Khusinah mendapat telfon dari suaminya, Namikaze minato yang menanyakan di mana keberadaan Khusinah sekarang.

Dengan kesempatan itu Naruto berbisik pada para bodyguardnya untuk melindungi Khusinah saja karena dia ingin istirahat sebentar.

Naruto meninggalkan Khusinah yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan Minato dengan pelan tapi pasti.

Setelah cukup jauh ia berbalik dan melihat kaa-channya yang sedang marah, di tenangkan oleh Minato yang sudah datang.

"Akhirnya.." Gumam Naruto pelan, merenggangkan lehernya yang terasa kaku dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Hari ini Naruto menggunakan setelan hitam dengan jas pemberian kaa-channya.

Ia ingin keluar dari keadaan ramai ini, lepas dari tatapan perempuan dari berbagai kalangan usia yang menatapnya intens, dan pergi ke hotel untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Naruto melewati toko mainan dan berhenti karena tanpa sengaja melihat duplikat atau tiplikat nya sewaktu kecil hanya saja yang satu pirangnya terlalu panjang untuk seukuran anak laki-laki, di dalam toko mainan.

Melihat lebih jelas dari ambang pintu terlihat anak-anak seperti kembar itu sedang mengagumi boneka rubah ekor sembilan atau yang biasa di sebut Kyuubi, dengan kepala yang kadang menengok kanan kiri mendongak dan menunduk karena boneka Kyuubi versi lucu itu sangat besar.

Naruto terkekeh kecil dan menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Melihat apa hm?"

Tanya Naruto yang mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak-anak itu dari arah samping sedikit heran ada dua garis seperti miliknya yang tiga gari di pipi bocah-bocah itu.

"Boru/Naru ingin Kyuubi becal ini."

Ungkap otomatis dua anak itu serempak tanpa melihat siapa yang mengajak bicara.

"Ku belikan.." Pernyataan Naruto membuat keduanya menoleh dengan mata yang berbinar.

Naruto tertegun kedua anak itu memang kembar dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi itu memang duplikat dan tiplikat juniornya.

"Benalkah?" Itu memang pertanyaan tapi terkesan menuntut.

Kedua mata si kembar sapphire sebiru lautan jernih, dua goresan seperti miliknya di masing-masing pipi yang gembil itu, rambut pirang dan jabriknya hanya si anak perempuan tak jabrik terkesan rapi nan lembut meski hanya di lihat juga poni yang membingkai wajah imutnya.

Naruto merasakan dadanya bergejolak merasakan sesuatu melihat si kembar.

Merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memeluknya Naruto otomatis menarik kedua anak itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Nii-chan napa peluk-peluk kami?" Tanya polos Naruko.

"Ah gomen.. karena kalian menggemaskan sekali."

Jawab naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi si kembar secara bersamaan.

"Tadi katanya mau belikan Kyuubi?"

Tanya Boruto menuntut lagi sambil mulai memeluk satu ekor Kyuubi yang paling dekat.

Naruto menyadari bahwa si kembar cuman sendiri karena tidak ada orang-orang selain para pegawai toko mainan yang baik hati membiarkan anak kecil bermain di toko.

"Ia nii-chan belikan tapi kita tak bisa membawanya langsung karena besar sekali jadi sekarang nii-chan antar kalian ke kaa-chan kalian ok? Nanti kau bisa melihat Kyuubi di rumah mu hm?"

Jelas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kartu dan memberikannya pada kasir.

"Yeiii.. Ok.. kita pergi ke kaa-chan." Teriak keduanya.

Naruto mendekati si kembar dan menggendong keduanya sekaligus di kanan dan kiri tangannya.

"Nii-chan kuat.. minum cucu pa?"

Tanya Boruto sambil menepuk pundak Naruto yaang di tanya malah tertawa keras yang lepas.

Dan mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti arus mall sambil bercakap-cakap dan saling berkenalan.

"Es klim.." Tunjuk Naruko pada toko es krim.

"Tapi kaa-chan kalian akan khawatir mencari kalian jika terlalu lama." Ungkap Naruto.

"Sebental ja.. coklat.." Kata Boruto yang hampir meneteskan liur hanya melihat toko es krim.

"Wakatta wakatta.. Naru-chan rasa apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Tadinya Naruto kaget lagi karena nyaris nama Naruko sama sepertinya dan sifat Boruto yang sedikit-sedikit juga terlihat sepertinya.

Tapi ia tepis kemungkina-kemungkinan karena tidak mungkin bahkan dia belum beristri.

"Stlobeli.." Ucap Naruko riang.

Setelah memesan dan sempat di goda karena di kira Naruto mempunyai anak kembar yang lucu-lucu, mereka menikmati es krim dengan tenang di dekat jendela yang bersih dan lebar.

"Kaa-chaaaaan.." Teriak Boruto yang mengagetkan Naruto dan seluruh pengunjung toko es krim.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Boruto dan Naruko yang menatap jendela sekilas dengan tersenyum lalu fokus dengan es krimnya lagi.

TBC 》


	5. chapter 5

Selamat menikmati

Terlihat di mata Naruto wanita sedang berlari menghampiri toko yang di tempatinya ini menggunakan celana putih panjang dan atasan ungu muda.

Dengan rambut yang di kepang dengan indah tersampir di satu bahunya dan poni yang mebingkai wajah cantiknya.

Bola mata lavender yang memancarkan kekhawatiran amat dalam yang sangat Naruto rindukan.

"Hinata.." Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar.

Hinata memasuki toko dengan terburu-buru dan segera menghampiri kedua anaknya yang sedang menikmati es krim.

Greep..

Hinata memeluk keduanya sangat erat sampai si kembar memukul-mukul pundak Hinata.

Melonggarkan pelukannya tapi tak melepaskannya.

"Kaa-chan mencari kalian ke mana-mana.. Kaa-chan kan sudah bilang untuk menunggu kaa-chan dan pergi bersama kaa-chan kan.. kenapa kalian suka sekali membuat Kaa-chan khawatir hm."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang menyatakan bahwa wanita itu ibunda dari si kembar.

"Tidak kaa-chan.. jangan nangis.. janji gak gitu lagi.."

Kata Boruto yang mengusap air mata Hinata yang mengalir.

"Janji.." Tambah Naruko yang mulai ikut menangis.

"Sudah-sudah.. terima kasih ya.. yang penting sudah ada kalian.." memeluk kembali putra putrinya.

"H-Hinata.." Suara Naruto terdengar.

Berbalik kilat saat Hinata mendengar suara yang sangat di hafalnya dan dirindukannya selama ini.

"N-Naruto-kun.."

"Kau ke mana saja hm?" Tanya Naruto mendekati Hinata.

GREEP..

Bahkan Naruto memeluk seperti ingin menghabiskan oksigen Hinata.

Memukul pelan punggung Naruto akhirnya ia lepas dari dekapan maut.

Hinata segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hinata kau dari mana hm? Kenapa kau tak bisa kutemukan dan sekarang kita bertemu di sini."

Geram Naruto mencengkram lengan Hinata yang menatapnya sedikit takut.

"Jangan cakiti kaa-chan."

Boruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat pegangan Naruto lepas.

"Tidak Boruto.. Nii-chan hanya ingin berbicara dengan Kaa-chan kalian."

Sambil melihat ke arah Hinata yang mulai tenang.

"Kalau begitu duduk, nii-chan.."

Perintah si kecil Naruko menunjuk kursi.

Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata yang memangku Boruto dan Naruko berusaha naik ke pangkuan Naruto yang langsung menariknya dipangkuannya.

"Jadi.. apa kabar Naruto-kun dan istrimu.?"

Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang di susul gelak tawa Naruto.

"Apa aku setua itu? Sehingga kau menuduhku beristri? Kau tak dengar Naruko memanggilku Nii-chan?" Kata Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengarnya memerah malu.

"Kekasihmu mungkin?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak ada semenjak kau meninggalkanku."

Ungkap Naruto datar.

"Lalu Sakura-chan??" Tanya Hinata datar juga.

"Sudah berakhir sebulan kau meninggalkanku." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"A-ah.. s-souka.." Tanggap Hinata.

"Aku mencarimu ke manamana Hinata. Kau tak kutemukan di seluruh Konoha dan kau berada di Suna? Padahal aku tau Hinata tak berani berpergian jauh.. apa alasanmu hilang tanpa jejak dan membuat ku gila merindukanmu ha? Apa gara-gara kejadian malam itu ha? Sehingga kau membenciku dan pergi? Katakan Hinata?"

Marah Naruto dengan mata yang memerah.

"Ssst.. N-Naruto-kun nanti anak-anak bangun."

Bisik Hinata sambil menangis mengusap kepala Boruto yang tertidur dan Naruto yang ikut menenangkan Naruko yang terusik.

"Di mana tempat tinggal mu? Jawab Sekarang.."

Tanya Naruto menuntut.

TBC 》

Udah pa lanjut nih?? hehe..

 _hehe.. BTW author pengen jawab review yg author rasa perlu dilurusin?_

 **BabyDamn** _: iya, mungkin kesamaan sperti itu bisa terjadi, kan fans naruhina banyaaaaaak buanget mungkin 2 saja di antara ribuan bisa berpikiran sama saking imajinasi yg pengen banget naruhina bercerita sperti itu. so, anda mau baca cerita saya saja saya terima kasih, apa lagi mau coment hihi.._

 **GakPenting** _: lagi2 soal cerita yg sama jd sama kayak di atas ya penjelasannya hehe.. Dan memang berantakan karena buatnya bener2 kilat, 3 jam selesai langsung saya setor ke sensei saya utk di teliti ejaannya. sebetulnya ini fict cerpen buat saya lomba, tapi sayangnya saya lomba gk jd pkek cerita ini. so, dari pada karya kilat saya sia-sia yah jadi abadi gini deh meski saya bagi mnjadi beberapa chapter. sekali lagi makasih comentnya ya, membantu kok hehe nyantai ja ma saya, bukan review anda tak sopan tpi bagi saya anda hanya membetulkan kesalahan. kan reader yg baik meninggalkan jejak anda salah satunya.._

 _hehe malah curhat.. maaf kebanyakan yah.. buat yang lain makasih dukungannya ok?_

 _ah soal words itu karena ini fict mendadak dan namanya jg cerpen yah words nya dikit sama alirnya cpet banget dah hehe.._

 _eh ya author juga baru2 loh terjun ke dunia penulisan di internet gini makanya blom terlalu banyak baca fict yg ada di FFN.._

 _sekali lagi arigatou minnaaaa_..


	6. chapter 6

_Gomen ne.. soal words yg dikit.._ _Ini karya mendadak yg di buat kilat 3 jam yg langsung di setor ke sensei untuk diteliti karena akan dilombakan.._ _Tapi author labil ini nggak jd pakek cerita ini malah ganti yg lain soalnya takut jelek.._ _Dan dari pada sia2 kerja kilat author yah lebih baik di nikmati para readers buat menghibur mungkin juga mengisi waktu kosong.._ _Meski juga update nya gk nentu banget hehe.._ _Sekali lagi gomen to arigatou minna.._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selamat menikmati ending minnaaa..**

Setelah itu Naruto mengantar Hinata dan si kembar pulang.

Hinata yang terkejut terdapat boneka Kyuubi sangat besar di ruang tamunya.

Ternyata setelah mendapatkan alamat Naruto segera menelfon toko mainan dan menyuruh mengantarkan Kyuubi ke alamat Hinata.

Setelah menidurkan si kembar Naruto menelusuri rumah sederhana tapi Hinata sedangkan Hinata membuat minuman untuk Naruto.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di luar kamar si kembar tepatnya berada di ruang tengah atau juga bisa disebut ruang keluarga.

"Jadi Boruto dan Naruko adalah anak-anakku."

Pernyataan Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi mereka hidupku jangan kau ambil mereka dariku Naruto-kun."

Kata Hinata memohon.

"Untuk apa aku hanya mengambil mereka jika mendapatkanmu lagi aku juga bisa."

Senyum Naruto membuat Hinata merona.

"Dengar, maafkan aku Hinata.. selama ini aku terlalu mengabaikan perasaanmu.. saat itu aku berfikir bahwa kau tak akan pergi ke mana pun dan tak bisa berpisah denganku maka dari itu aku tetap ingin menaklukan Sakura karena rasa yang tak nyataku itu lalu baru aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu Hinata, dari sewaktu SMA kau selalu bersamaku dan sudah membuat hatiku terikat hanya olehmu Hinata.. tapi kejadiannya sangat di luar dugaan dan kau meninggalkanku.. aku sempat stress kehilangan kau dari jangkauan pandanganku Hinata.. tapi aku berusaha untuk menemukanmu.. aku merindukanmu Hinata.. sangat.. aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Maafkan aku."

Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku juga Naruto-kun.. kupikir dengan kau memiliki Sakura tak akan membutuhkanku lagi dan tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku selalu berdekatan denganmu. Waktu itu aku ingin menceritakan tentang kehamilanku padamu tapi melihatmu sebahagia itu aku tak ingin merusaknya dengan kabar dariku. Aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun bahagia karena aku mencintai Naruto-kun."

Jelas Hinata setenang mungkin.

"Sebagai hukuman kau menghilang dan menyembunyikan si kembar dariku kau harus ku hukum.."

Kata Naruto tegas.

"A-apa?!" Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau harus menjadi nyonya Namikaze, Hinata. Si kembar namanya adalah Namikaze Boruto dan Namikaze Naruko."

Seringai Naruto nampak.

"Huh. Dasar.. tak ada kah cara melamar yang lebih baik? Kalau begitu kau juga harus kuhukum Natuto-kun."

Ucap Hinata tegas.

"Apa?" Tantang Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu si kembar dan membukanya pelan dan terlihat Boruto juga Naruko yang menguap lalu berlari memeluk ekor Kyuubi setelah mata saphire mereka melihat Kyuubi.

"Untuk selalu menyayangi kami."

Kata Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah mendekat pada si kembar.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Boruto dan Naruko yang langsung digendongnya kemudian mengecup kedua kening anaknya.

"Tou-chan.." Serempak kembar.

Hati Naruto menghangat mendengar panggilan itu dan Hinata yang meneteskan tangis harunya.

"Dengan senang hati, nyonya Uzumaki."

Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman mendekati Hinata dan mengecup pelan kening Hinata yang memeluk Tripel pirang.

.

.

.

 _'Terkadang untuk mencapai kebahagiaan yang sempurna harus merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa'_

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebetulnya author juga gk puas endingnya gini ja hehe.._


End file.
